Theyashd
Theyashd Theyashd or Yashy is a very popular artist with over 4900+ fans. She ended her years on Disney create almost making to 5000 fans. She has a lot of styles including anime, PPG, realistic, and the occasional MLP. (The Rest of this Wiki page has been updated by Theyashd) How long have I been on DC I started when I was in 4th grade and I have been drawing ever since. I have seen a lot of great artists come and go and I will always miss the one that left. I was part of Disney Create till the very end and I still have all my artwork saved. You can find a video of them all under my youtube @Vocacosplay What style do I use I was first inspired by Earthgirl1001 to draw PPGs but now that I have practically mastered that I try to draw more detailed art like Anime, or a new style - I make up sometimes, I draw in a chibi style sometimes too. As a College student, I have progressed more into professional art and work more with 3D animation, but I still have a soft spot for my old art and my fan art. My favorite thing to draw is anime, it will probably remain that way. Where do I get Inspiration from Most of the time I look to Vocaloids or other forms of anime for inspiration. One of the biggest inspirations for me when I first got into Disney Create wad the Powerpuff Girls Z. Sometimes I'm inspired by other DC artist, or I just make stuff up as I go! Now a days I work through the professional creative process being i've taken classes on how to do so, but I still enjoy going back to drawing my character Yashy from time to time. My DC BFFS When I first joined, DC BFFs didn't really exist, so when I was first asked to be friends with someone I thought it was like clicking a "add to friends" button, but now I have tons of DC BFFS! I don't think I can list them all! Some of my DC friends I have talked to are, Teddyfluff19, Lovelykaye, Allykat-11, Lilyblossom7789, Shelbybeagle, Crystalshard, Zuesdemigod, Mockingjay1001, Candifloss, Lilli2004, Kittykatlove99, Pinkshimmer16 ROCKY-COOKIE, Elegantly Art 1 and many more (sorry If I didn't mention you) (Update from 2019, miss you guys) New style 800 600 q50.jpg|One of my original styles Emotions pratice 2 800 600 q50.jpg|The last detailed picture I drew before I got my Tablet odds and ends.png|Fan rawign of Miku's newest hit ODDS&ENDS by Theyashd Homecomming.PNG|Yahsy dressed up for Homecomming Hipstercrew the first DC group account In the summer of 2012, 5 girls who shared one thing in common- the love of drawing- met on Instagram and Deviant-art. They soon began to text each other. One day one of the girls had an idea to create a group DC account. We agreed on the name Hipstercrew and we texted each other the account info. Soon Hipstercrw was live and running. It took a while but we finally got our first picture approved. Later we accepted 2 more members into the group. Later, it got banned. All the artists in Hipstercrew are, Theyashd (Me) Allykat-11 ( Creator if Hipstercrew and the one who had the Idea) Lillyblossom7789:/ What about scary by cutiecat1001-d77v4ck.png Soundless voice by cutiecat1001-d77v3n8.png Snow miku 2014 by cutiecat1001-d6z7v1n.png Kagami and tsukasa by cutiecat1001-d77zjo1.png Inori aizawa by cutiecat1001-d6tohts.png Akatsuki arival fan art by cutiecat1001-d77v27k.png Rinxlen pined down by cutiecat1001-d6ayrd7.jpg Realistic anime ish miku by cutiecat1001-d77v5o0.png Happy b day kagamines late by cutiecat1001-d77v304.png last dc.PNG|Last drawing on disney create ever Danny phantom my style by cutiecat1001-d6eemy1.png Shelbybeagle ( came up with the name Hipstercrew) Lovelykaye Teddyfluff19 Lilli2004 We are not accepting more members. Only because its up to the whole group if we let others join and we already have way to many members. The Disney Create Club This is a club created to add some group effort to Disney Create without making group account that have the possibility of being banned. Memebers: (include everyone who entered my DC Club contest) club.PNG|The contest for entering the club (first club picture) club 2.PNG|Club announcement (never published) club 3.PNG|Club main members announced and first assighnments made Leader: Theyashd (me) Leader Helper: Shelby Beagle Designer: oO_Birdie_Oo Announcer: Warriors_girl18 This club will have many contest and participation activities Sadly this club never saw the light of day as Disney Create shut down before I could do anything with it, but I was still happy with how many people wanted to join. ----